Amagami Paradise
by Haremichi
Summary: Junichi was cursed by the god of love and not only Maya Takahashi. He got himself involve with Hibiki Tsukahara and Keiko Tanaka. It will be a long journey to find his ideal paradise. Junichi-x-Harem. Please R&R.
1. Golden Arrow

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi. I'm starting off with Maya Takahashi.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 01 – Golden Arrow*_

Sky has ripened, turned golden then black and depressed without the sun, its owner, and the sea has gone cold, deep and mysterious, abandoned by the brightness of its lover. It was this same scenery that bore witness to Junichi Tachibana's broken heart, and the curses he spouted as it was two years ago.

"I hate Christmas! Love is useless."

It didn't satisfy him until the hatred and discontent has emptied the ever-growing burden in his heart. At the very least he was able to let it out, steamed-out the frustration, and he was back to himself, for now. He lightly slapped his face with both his hands, reminded that he's done blaming the world of the curse inflicted upon him.

A shiver on his spine, Junichi looked around; there was no one as he thought. He made sure no one was around when he screamed to his lungs. He gazed up, watchtower behind him, even if there was anyone up there he doubted they would hear or see him with the wind from sea covering his spite.

"I told you the brat will do it again. My ears will fall because of him." A whisper from above the sea, but it shouldn't be. Impossible as it may be, Junichi saw shadow there as he look closely and rubbed his tired eyes, two figures afloat.

_I'm dreaming right? _

"Ho~ho, but you really shouldn't do this Cupid." The stout old man in a red silly suit pleaded, only his kid partner in his birthday suit strapped with bow and arrow was quite resilient and rebuffed the old guy.

The glare in the kid was cold, abysmal and threatening, saved by his chibi-form that drowned the fear Junichi felt on his skin. Behind him was a bigger figure, demanded attention from their sole audience but no shred of dread seeped from his red-coated fur, and long grey hair.

"Uhm, anno, excuse me?" Junichi interrupted their discussion. "Are you two… aliens?"

"What did you say?" Cupid erupted. "Santa! Don't tell me you are still going to forgive him after that?"

His fuse was switched. He took a golden arrow from his red quiver and aimed at Junichi whose hands stretched over his head. "No! Please forgive me. I didn't mean to insult your child Mr. Alien."

Santa sighed. "You shouldn't have said that, ho~ho."

"Child eh! You brought this upon yourself, brat!" his eyes crossed-over, pulled the string of his bow and released.

"I am so going to make you pay for two years' worth of complains and curses you made about love. And by the time I am through with you… har har har"

"Ho~ho, you sounded like Aides." Santa interrupted. Cupid zipped his lip, reminded of the image of the underworld and its presiding king.

"Excuse me. Can I leave now? I am actually done here so," Junichi raised a hand. He did saw Cupid slung an arrow his way but nothing out of ordinary happened to him, so he was delighted it was just a prank after all.

_I see. I knew it was odd to begin with. _He rested his hands to his hips, sighed at the silliness of the joke, but nodded that it was done in good faith. That someone probably saw him do this thing in a weekly basis and decided to play a prank on him in hope to ease his burden.

"I don't really know why you're doing this but I guess you just want me to cheer up but…" he stayed the hand scratching the back of his head and stared at the projected image of Santa and Cupid in the sky, laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"I don't need love. I don't want anything to with it." He stared off to Santa and declared. "And I don't like Christmas."

"Hoho~ho, I feel like putting him in a box, wrap him up tight and send him as gift to the yeti," said the guy rubbing his belly-length beard.

"There's no need for that Santa." Cupid calmed his friend, pointed an accusing finger at Junichi and cursed him, "…remember what you said boy. That arrow on your chest, the moment you said 'I love you' to someone, that arrow will materialize and kill you. Now that's a promise. Har har har"

"~Hohoho! Let's go Rudolph this place is melting me." Cupid took a hike after whispering in Junichi's ear, disappeared in a smoke that followed the sleigh of Santa, materializing in thin air, leaving behind the purpose of their visit.

Junichi was frozen still. He didn't notice it until Cupid pointed it out but there was certainly something akin to a stick stuck on his chest. He stared at it narrowly. "What is this thing?"

He tried grabbing it off but his hand passed through it. He shook it off, pushed it against a wall but nothing happened. It remained pierced to his heart, but oddly, there was no pain either, and Cupid's stupid face flashed in his mind. "…the moment you said 'I love you' to someone, that arrow will materialize and kill you."

"Does that mean I will die if I said I love you?" His shoulder lumped at the idea.

"Don't kid with me you da*n poser."

"Tachibana-kun, what are you doing here? Hic!" Junichi almost bit his tongue. A glance over his shoulder and he found his homeroom teacher, Maya Takahashi, her feet in criss-cross. She was drunk.

Her cheek was ablaze and her clothes a mess. He was only thankful that less people were around, busy with their partner while some with friends.

"Wah! Sensei, be careful." He jumped to her landing space. She was numb beyond comprehension that only Junichi noticed his right hand over her valued peaches. He let go and apologized, almost stumbling again, but Maya was incognizant. She simply leaned closer to his ears.

"Tachibana-kun, can you, hic! Get me a cab." Her subtle lips were almost brushing his cheek when she made the request, drove Junichi to madness, and his face red apple. The image of a strict teacher was washed away, replaced by a seductive woman, prepared to capture his long kept virgin lips. He ran a tongue on his lips, gulped down his desire and endured. He sadly endured.

_Why do I feel sad over the fact that I can still think straight on this situation. Wait! That's right I shouldn't get myself involve in a romantic situation, especially not with a teacher. No! What am I thinking? Have I gone nuts…_

He took in air, filled his lungs of courage, and ironed his heart and soul. _There's a teacher who needs my help, that's what I should be thinking only… yes, that's right._

"You really shouldn't be drinking if you can't hold it in Sensei." He held her up. Took her left arm over his shoulder and supported her weight with his right arm from her back to hip.

"Sen-sensei? Ack!" Her breath was of alcohol, stinks the air Junichi breathed in as she got closer, leaning on his shoulder. It was hard to walk but he managed. A few more step into the street and finally a cab stopped for them.

"Hey! Oh, what's wrong with her? You didn't drug her right?" Cab driver casted him a splendid glare.

"And why would I have to drug my girlfriend." Junichi was delighted to have taken off his gakuran and left his shirt on top of his build and the fact that he has known Maya Takahashi's place. "Now take us to…"

He shoved her in carefully and sat beside her, closely, to support her limped body. Junichi felt her warmth, her neck-length hair damped with sweat on his shoulder, and her soft skin underneath her usual teacher suit.

"Sorry kid, I know that place. It's now a love hotel so I believe you." Junichi was happy he decided to take her home instead of a nearby hotel. It was only because he doesn't have any money though.

"There's no way I can leave her like this, can I?" he played the boyfriend part well.

Junichi directed the cab to her place. "Here we are sensei, hmn… she's down huh!"

"Good luck kid. And take care of your girlfriend."

"Yeah, thanks… I guess."

Her single life was a mess, comparable to her apartment Junichi opened with her key from the small shoulder bag she carried. He got her to bed. Took off her shoes and went over her drawer in search for a towel, instead he found her undies, black and seductive ones in red and other colors that made men drool over. His sanity took over and closed the drawer.

"Dam*it, is this the effect of this arrow?" He took note of the stick on his chest again. Not a single one noticed it, not even the cab driver but what Cupid said still disturbed him.

"Ahhng…" A moan from Maya had him glancing over. She was hot, not because of her helpless state, but due to the sweat pouring over her already damped face. He hesitated for a moment, his hand shivered at the very roughness of the fabric, of the blazer she has on.

"Sorry sensei, but I'm just going to help you out of your clothes ok… don't worry, I'll be gentle." He turned back. "No! That's not what I meant… anyway you need to change your clothes so. Please don't think that I have another purpose. Ok."


	2. White Tanga

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi. This time is a clash between the Tachibana siblings.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS or any of its characters.

_*Chapter 02 – White Tanga*_

Back to his humble abode, Junichi Tachibana escaped to his personal planetarium by his closet as he entered his room. Exhausted and stressed, he took a closer look of his hands, the fingers and palm that ran over his homeroom teacher's smooth and soft skin. _Did that really happen?_ He questioned the afterglow on his hands.

He felt his cheek burn up inside the dark closet of his room. The scent of Maya's body that left a womanly scent on his fingers, on his hands continued to titillate his noise, made him remember her supple skin underneath the teacher suit. His heart continued pumping blood beyond what's needed as he recalled removing her traditional blazer that hung on her back, the white-polo shirt which covered her front, the tight skirt and stockings that clung to her sensual legs.

This memory of Maya Takahashi and the golden arrow still stuck on his chest kept Junichi from visiting the dream world. His sleepy blood-shot eyes weren't able to contain the excitement until the cry of the new morning as stated by his alarm clock revived his sense of hearing.

He heard it, but like always ignored the riot, and drowned himself in the arms of his fantasy, in this case, with his homeroom teacher but he knew it won't last long as his door swung open and a pair of hand continuously bumped his closet.

"Nii-nii, wake up baka-nii-nii…" By the voice, Junichi was sure it belonged to her sister Miya Tachibana. Her midnight hair and round black eyes came to his mind as she continued to pound his planetarium. "If you're not going out, I'm coming inside."

Her thrashing did stop but now she was trying to forcefully open the closet. Her eyebrows stammered as she tried to overpower her brother. "Open up Nii-nii, it's been awhile since I last saw your planetarium anyway."

"No, stop it! I'm going out, I'm going out ok."

Junichi let go, left the closet to open on its own, though it was basically because his sister was into it and immediately outbalancing Miya who fell flat on the floor outside his room. "Are you ok?" his concern found Miya sprawled on the floor.

It was only a split second, but he certainly caught a glimpse of it, the white tanga that Miya had on. He barely made the retreat, knew that Miya won't let it end uneventful if caught. He smirked at the narrow escape of her wrath.

"Kah! It hurts, but I'm fine. ~nishishishi"

That swept his worries. He quickly jumped off, slammed close the door and shouted at Miya that he was going to change. He opened up his closet again, only to be surprised by a familiar figure, a tad, small kid in his birthday suit with an annoying grin plastered on its face. "Yoh! How was your night brat?"

"Waahh! Cu-cupid?" It was Junichi's turn to fell on his butt.

"Why the surprise face brat? Did you think that's the last time we're meeting?" He scowled at him.

"Do-does that mean that entire thing about you and Santa is all true. I'm not dreaming."

Cupid boorishly picked on his nose, puffed the dirt off his finger and revamped his attention toward Junichi. "I know for a fact that you haven't slept yet brat, so stop wasting time. You're making me bored."

He disregarded, checked himself instead, and noted the heavy breathing caused by fatigue on his body. "Maybe I just lack sleep now."

He sighed, pinched himself, but Cupid remained still, hanging in reverse, and waving his hand. "Too bad for you huh, but it's not really all bad right. Like what happened between you and that teacher. Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to see that side of sensei." He admitted. His eyes agleam and his mouth open as his mind refreshed the night.

It was a reaction that annoyed Cupid, narrowed his gaze and tweaked his lips. The toddler Cupid jumped off, did a 360 in the air and landed right between Junichi's legs. "I see, you seem to be having fun, by the way let me tell you a secret. That teacher was wide awake while you were undressing her… she actually expected you to, you know." Cupid played with his arrow, bobbed the stick up and down while he licked his lips.

The suggestion was quite enough for Junichi to understand. He wanted him to actually stop, "What, what are you saying? That can't be."

"Har har har… too bad for you, that's a lost chance. She could've blamed it to liquor later."

"How can you say something like that, Takahashi-sensei is a good person." He scowled at Cupid, burning anger in his eyes.

"I didn't say she's not, does the act make her a bad person? It's not right, it makes her human, destined to make mistake somewhere in their life," blinking at Junichi.

"You make it sound like, I would've been that mistake." It didn't please Junichi at all.

Cupid crossed his tiny arms over his chest. "But of course, won't she be in trouble if you died there… did you forgot about our deal?"

"Wha-what?"

"Who knows? Maybe after that, you might actually say 'I love you, Takahashi-sensei. I will take full responsibility', Cupid nodded, mimicking his voice, "yup, something like that right… then you'll die. Har har har."

"No, I won't do that." Junichi denied with clear eyes.

"You won't take responsibility?" Cupid retaliated.

Junichi fidgitted like his girl version would, "Ah, I-I'll probably would… take full responsibility."

"See. ~Har har har" Cupid laughed it off, hands on his hips.

"Actually, I came over to explain the rules to you again, otherwise it won't be fun. I want you to struggle against this you know, ~har har har."

"This isn't happening, it's nothing but illusion." Junichi pulled his jet-black hair, trying to wake-up from this nightmare, but the impression of Cupid before him remained strong much to his chagrin.

"Har har har… Anyway, back to business. She only acted like that because you touched her. Yes, that's one of the effects of the golden arrow. Anyone you touch will grow infatuated over you. Fun, isn't it brat? Many people would probably consider this a gift than a curse so this is like just a pat on the head. I'm no sadist anyway." The worried expression on Junichi's face was epic, distorted and doomed to isolation. "Don't worry, it's not like with Apollo and Daphne."

It took a while but Junichi went around, disgusted at himself for rejoicing at the expense of an innocent teacher, "So you mean Sensei was cursed because I touched her?"

"Pretty much," Cupid bobbed his head, thrilled, overjoyed at Junichi's realization, "oh and by the way, uh, no, I'll let you figure that out. I already said the basic rule anyway. Har har har."

A pathetic sight underneath Cupid's gaze, Junichi coot in the corner, "Really, done already… boring," the young god grew bored and left without care, riding a puff of smoke that vaporize into thin air, escaped on his window.

That last revelation was too much for Junichi to handle, shocked and feeling responsible for Maya Takahashi, and to all the people around him. "No, there's no evidence that it was all true. Maybe this is only happening inside my head. Yes, that's right." It took far longer this time, a minute, five before the numbness disappeared, but then a knock on the door forced his retreat to the bed. Waah!

"Nii-nii, what are you still doing? Did you go back to sleep? Come out Nii-nii… Nii-nii."

Door opened up, bared an exhausted but dressed Junichi, "Nii-nii, you should've said your rea-" Junichi stepped back, avoided the hand that almost grabbed his. "Why? Anything wrong, Nii-nii?"

"Ah, ~ehehe… you shouldn't touch me for now." Junichi held both hand palm open.

"Why? Are you not feeling well, Nii-nii?"

"Ye-yes, that's it. I have a cough… a really bad one." Junichi acted it badly but it relieved him to see Miya playing along. "A-anyway school right? Let's go."

Miya nodded. There was a doubt entrenched on her face that Junichi ignored as she followed his shadow out the door and into the street.

"Yoh! Boss! Good morning." Junichi felt a palm on his shoulder and found his best friend, Masayoshi Umehara nodding to his side. He shifted to the side and bid him the distance as he was sick and played the coughing sonata, if there was such thing.

But Masayoshi was no fool, he knew deceiving him was not a choice to begin with so Junichi sneaked in a wink while Miya was obscured and made an accomplice out of him.

"Oh, I see, that seems to be really bad boss." He joined in. Sent a salute over his partners way. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets near you."

It was a relief that he's a good friend and a simpleton but his day was just beginning.


	3. Navy Buruma

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi. This time a moment with his bestfriends – Kaoru Tanamachi and Masayoshi Umehara.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 03 – Navy Buruma*_

Sweating madly, alarming headache, and his spider sense always on alert checking for danger close by. Junichi never felt exhausted on the first few minutes of his daily usual walk from home to school, and this morning was probably the longest and most horrible of all. If only he has someone to complain to.

He's been looking over at Masayoshi, his bestfriend, for a while, hoping that he was unaffected of the curse. At least, for the time being, he wasn't showing any irregularities aside from his perverted grin which has always been.

"Sae-chan! Ai-chan!" Junichi was only relieved to see his sister off to her friends.

Masayoshi hurried to his side, tapped on his shoulder and whispered to his ear. "So, when are you going to tell me about this development Taishou?"

"Development?" Junichi shrieked like a cat at the hand on his shoulder. "Waah! I told you not to touch me."

"Excuse me, Tachibana-kun, Umehara-kun, you're not supposed to shout in here. Please mind your voice." Both looked behind them and found Tsukasa Ayatsuji, Class 2-A's class representative, smiling at them. It was beautiful and kind. The kindness that sent chill to their spine and forced an acceptable 'yes' from both boys. Any less respectful would have probably screwed them right where they stand.

She went ahead with grace, pulling admiration as she walked the stair, unhurried, steady, and almost calculated. Boys followed in shortly, Junichi coming in first which only noticed his childhood friend as she called him over, enthusiastic and a hint of beaming sun in her eyes. "Yo! Junichi. Good morning."

"Morning." He dispassionately replied.

"What's wrong Junichi, are you sick?" Kaoru Tanamachi leaned over his desk, worried, sent cold bolt to Junichi's flustered face as her face tended closer. Junichi knew exactly what Kaoru was going for. She was going to check his temperature, only it wasn't the normal, usual way of hand to forehead. It was her forehead to his.

"What the- Stop!" He stumbled backward from his seat, effectively escaping Kaoru but not the sight of the undies underneath her skirt. It was another quick flash, but it was enough to get a full view. He thought Miya was better in that aspect. "Bloomers? As expected of Kaoru."

"Hm, yes, I have a part-time job so this makes it easier to change uniform," she explained not minding the disinterested tone of Junichi at first, at least until she came into a breakthrough, "what do you mean as expected?"

She went in roaring, drilling her kick into his shadow that disappeared into the room, followed by a crash that sounded like their fellow student and Kaoru's close friend, Keiko Tanaka.

Kyaa! He bumped into her, let loose of her sweet voice that attracted idle bystanders outside the classroom. Kaoru went out to rescue, delivered a foot at Junichi's way before cradling Tanaka inside. "Keiko, are you alright?"

"Hey! What about me?" Junichi complained jokingly until he noticed the mesmerized gaze of Keiko toward him. It was an accident but it reminded him of the triggers Cupid mentioned a while ago.

_Oh no! Did I? With Keiko?_

He stayed on the floor, worrying over the curse, until a hand went over his face. The hand belonged to Masayoshi, it was only then that he realized that even his bestfriend may have fallen for him as well. It was a disaster if that was true, but it would still be his fault as well. He bit his lip as to punish his stupidity.

"Boss, let's go, the class is about to start." Masayoshi offered his hand again.

"Ma-Masayoshi?" Crystal teary eyes glanced up on Masayoshi. His voice softened as he delivered his thought. "Do you love me?"

"What! What the hell are you asking me Taisho?" he was quick to retract his offer. His hands trembled and sweat streamed out of him as the reason to the question baffled him and those that surrounded them.

Masayoshi felt a pain, a poisonous sting from the glare that surrounded him and Junichi, a ghastly experience that questioned his reason for living. His soul was immediately torn to shreds at the size of spectator watching their misunderstood love for another.

He was, of course, sure of his, but another glance at Junichi. The only guy that has been close to him, he started questioning his reason for offering his hand. _What's happening to me?_

"How could you do this to me? Taisho!" He fled crying over his stained soul. To where not even Junichi would want to guess at the time.

He looked about and realized the crowd. Junichi picked up his manhood and declared that it was nothing but a ruse. A joke between him and Masayoshi for once again, he failed to protect him against the clutches of evil that was Kaoru Tanamachi. He observed for a moment, and by the applause, it passed.

"What did you say?" Kaoru recovered, rolling her sleeve but was again interrupted.

Ding! Dong! The bell has rung. Just in time for their homeroom teacher to arrive. A red scarf around her neck, hiding the lips that Junichi found exquisitely sultry last night, and he began to wander how it would feel against his lips as their eyes match another.

_No! What am I thinking of doing with my teacher?_

Maya clapped over, counting inside her head of the students following her instruction, "Ok, that's enough. Go to your classes, you too Junic- er, Tachibana-kun." She mumbled calling her student by first name. She hid her colored cheeks under the scarf, went to her class as though it never happened and started the roll call. She prayed no one paid it attention but the last hiccup was already caught by Ayatsuji.

It was certainly odd, and going by Junichi's reaction to that suggested something happened between the two of which Ayatsuji could never imagine. As the class representative, she too helped collecting the student but Junichi has certainly attracted her attention. She kept him at bay, noted his weird frustration when looking at their teacher.

Class went by almost uneventful saved by the return of Masayoshi which attracted a few tease from his classmate, and a few words from the Maya Takahashi. A few moment and Maya noted zero absent. There were odd glances toward Junichi from her, of which the latter seemed conscious, he was certainly also looking at his teacher as well, but those exchanges between the two didn't went completely unnoticed.

And it wasn't only Tsukasa Ayatsuji. _Something's really odd about Tachibana-kun today and so is Takahashi-sensei. What's up between this two?_

Lunch break happened. Ayatsuji turned to check on Tachibana as soon as she was ready but he has gone together with Umehara. She noted Kaoru saying the two made up as quickly as cotton and water when the bell rang.

"Those two are really so…" Tanamachi completed Ayatsuji's remark, "…bothersome."

"I would say close." Ayatsuji left the classroom with a conservative smile, one of her traits which earned her respect and appreciation while Kaoru on the other hand got gratitude from the girls and fearsome to men, mostly to her clashes with Junichi.

"So, what is it again that you want to ask Keiko-chan?" Kaoru resumed their interrupted conversation before their classroom representative approached them. Keiko was mindful, looked around for unexpected listeners.

"Um, about Tachibana-kun, don't you like him?" she worriedly asked.

Kaoru didn't even bother to ponder about it and teasingly punch Keiko by the shoulder, and a bit of girly laugh on the side, "What are you saying, you?"

"But- aren't you two close friends as well? Even before he got close with Umehara-kun, right?"

She got her cornered and the fact pinned down. Kaoru deliberated over it this time. Her mind afloat, _Who is Junichi to me?_

A sad, lonely expression tipped over Kaoru at that moment, she tried hard not to show it, but Keiko was there. The feeling that she was bottling up inside her, but Keiko, for her sake, did not dig deeper than Kaoru would want to reveal.

"I-It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it." Keiko backed down, her hand pushing out the matter.

"I'm really not sure, but how about you? Is there someone like that… for you?" It surprised Keiko but she somewhat expected that coming from Kaoru. She hesitated at one point but timidly nodded and asked what she should do but what she didn't totally expect was what her friend has in mind.

"I don't know either… how about asking some guy…" Kaoru placed a finger on her forehead, but there was only one guy that came to her mind and Keiko knew it, "yeah let's ask Junichi, mmm. I'm sure he can help." She declared grinning with expectation.

"Okay."


	4. Thistle Curtain

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi. This time Junichi had a fateful encounter with the school idol – Haruka Lovely Morishima.

WolfX – Thanks for the support. I don't intend to include Masayoshi in the Harem. As for Rihoku's friend, I plan to include them. Let me know if you have any ideas.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 04 – Thistle Curtain*_

A lone Masayoshi Umehara walked back into the classroom with a pair of bread in hand, sat down and gnawed on his lunch without care. Despite him, he appeared lonely and needing of companion to talk to.

"You're back, where's Junichi?" Kaoru noticed him back. She checked the door but no one with figure near to their missing friend matched.

Masayoshi glanced back and found Keiko flushed red behind him. He opened his mouth to answer and spilled some of the yakisoba bread which Kaoru found disgusting. "Chew your food properly, stupid!"

He choked on it, hammered his chest until his throat cleared up and coughed it out, that piece stuck on the back of his throat. Ack!

It was an ugly sight that got Kaoru knocking sense into Masayoshi.

"So, what happened to Junichi?" Kaoru continued the interrogation as color went back into Masayoshi's face.

There were a lot of things he wanted to complain for but he lost spirit looking into the wild eyes of Kaoru. "I helped him into the infirmary… looks like he's not really feeling good." He finally confessed.

"Why? What happened to Junichi?" Kaoru stood worried towering over her surprised friend, his palm raised and opened with unconditional surrender across his face.

"Re-relax, he's fine…" He said in a trembling mellow tone. Keiko also assured which calmed Kaoru back to her seat.

"He just didn't get enough sleep so I got him to infirmary to take at least a few minutes."

Kaoru awkwardly brightened up, realizing the scene she made inside the class which attracted a few curious gazes. "Ah, so it wasn't serious, ~ehehe," she laughed off brushing the back of her curly head. "That Junichi making us worried, right Keiko-chan?"

Keiko nodded in, helping her out of the sticky situation which was bit forced, but their classmates, kind of, got the gist of it and didn't ponder about it much. For quite a while, there were rumors about their relationship that stayed stagnant until the issue just got thrown into some garbage somewhere waiting for the right time for someone to picked it up.

"Don't worry, I will notify sensei." Ayatsuji informed the bunch and sat down quietly. Her presence, sort of, helped ease the situation and lightened the tease on Kaoru.

Next class came in after the lunch without Junichi. The teacher didn't mind one student going off to infirmary since it was duly noted by the class representative. It wasn't supposed to but they pretty much let Ayatsuji handled this cases and since it produced results, it didn't come as a surprise for her to handle another this time.

"About Tachibana-kun, oh, well, it's fine. I'll let you handle it Ayatsuji-san." Junichi wasn't a problem student either, and this was probably one of those rare cases for him.

And so while the class patiently and gruellingly listen to the lecture Junichi Tachibana was having his precious power nap. He woke up revitalized at least enough to brave a couple hours.

Junichi threw his hand up and shook the sleepiness with a big yawn. He peeled off the white blanket on top of him and the thistle curtain that separated each bunk bed to check on the open window. The wind that blew past him was revitalizing, refreshing, and it renewed his restless soul.

"Hmm, it's getting cold." Junichi breathe in with a grin and restored vigor.

He checked on his watch. The 2nd subject in the afternoon should've been about over by now. He stretched his back then his hands until a stunning figure caught the corner of his eyes and he turned in a flash. His eyes grew big, grasping the image of the girl fixing her crumpled sailor uniform.

She was no classmate of him but her features and curves were so beautiful that no one in the school would be a fool not knowing about her and besides she was only the 3rd year student who has won the Miss Santa competition for two years in a row now and should she decide to participate again this year, it won't be a stretch to say the title would be in a bag for her.

Actually, there was no reason for her not to. Junichi would have probably voted for her last year, but then, he didn't attend the Christmas party and he may not yet attend the upcoming. He hasn't found his reason yet, at least.

"Mo-Morishima-senpai?" Junichi instinctively called her name. Something inside him wanted this to be a good dream with a cliché ending but that won't probably happen.

She looked at him, bewildered, unaware of the sexiness bleeding from her body as she stretch her hands up, her voluptuous curves emphasized and her breast jiggle a bit to his delight.

Haruka Morishima looked straight and finally recognized a person whispering her name by the window.

"Oh, do I know you?" She asked innocently.

Junichi was embarrassed, calling her when he has really nothing to say, "so-sorry, no, I was just sleeping next to you… I mean I was just about to leave. Sorry."

He was going to quietly excuse himself but then it would be rude not listen when she brightened up. It was also a rare opportunity for Junichi. And also his stiff frozen feet that couldn't move due his silly nervousness while under her watch.

"I see, so that makes us sleeping buddies." She declared with a lovely smile across her face, her jet-black hair curled down in place hugging the body that many have dreamt off, fantasized into being theirs for a day, or at least an hour.

Junich knew for a fact that he's going to condemn himself for sleeping through it.

"Whoa! Look at the time, sorry but I got to go. Hibiki will get mad at me again for skipping the class, ~ehe."

Her childish yet adorable smile got Junichi's heart skipping a beat; her shameless thigh that came to view escaping from the blanket had him drooling over it, his eyes turned round and mesmerized at her total beauty that stood in front of him. She was a goddess and it might be brazen of him to admit but he has always been a fan of her ever since he caught sight of her at the entrance of their campus on his first day.

"Well, you shouldn't sleep too long either, bye-bye." She ran toward the door. He wanted to catch her arms and coil himself around her, but sadly, he hasn't lost his mind yet and besides reality has once again caught up on him.

He wanted to at least leave a good impression, and tattoo his name into her memory, but it was a chance he missed, and was his regrettable opportunity.

"T-Take care, Morishima-senpai." He waved goodbye to the encounter that would've been impossible for him only it was a bit of a shame that it lasted for just a while. But looking at her skirt waving at him gave a good comfort lifting his spirit to follow through his initial plan.

Junichi stayed for a minute, enjoyed the blissful walk toward his class that was just about ready for the next subject. Ayatsuji nodded at him and noted his arrival while Masayoshi frowned. He felt some complain in his eyes and the grin from Kaoru was probably the culprit. He broke through it in a breath and sat on his chair trying hard to ignore the gazes.

Kaoru made a scribble on her desk, tossed it to Masayoshi who in turn slipped it to his best friend Junichi. Just in the nick of time before the teacher arrived.

"Meet us at the back of the school after class." It said. He glanced up and caught Kaoru waving a hand at her.

He sighed at the inevitability of the meeting happening. Kaoru smiled soon as he gave a nod. "Guess I don't have a choice."

Junichi rarely denied his friends. It made him likable, or at least that was what he thought until that incident two years ago, the main pivoting reason of the events happening in his life. He cursed love and Christmas because of it, but due to a messed-up god like Cupid, playing around with his life and his relationship with people around him, he began to question his reasons again.

"I never really considered falling in love since that time but do I really hate it… falling in love?" He whispered to the window near his seat.

"What did you say, Taisho? By the way, are you sure you're ok?" Masayoshi overheard him. Well, it was impossible not to since he was seating right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm all fine now. Sorry about lunch and thanks for walking me to the infirmary."

"Of course, you can always depend on me, Taisho." And he gave Junichi his usual stupid smile brimming with confidence and loyalty. Junichi felt blessed despite his incompetence and lack of strength to protect what really mattered.


	5. Dark Red Scarf

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi. This is the 2nd chance for Junichi and he's not about to fail Maya Takahashi.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 05 – Dark Red Scarf*_

At last the bell has rung closing the school day to end. Junichi excused himself and followed two maidens to the back. Kaoru and Keiko were waiting keenly, nervous but beaming with expectation, relief softened their stiff shoulder at the sight of Junichi Tachibana entering the corner before the sinking sun.

He walked up to them, scratching the back of his head confirming, "So, what's up Kaoru?"

Kaoru gave him a great smirk underneath her wavy hair licking her slim neck. Her smooth skin washed Junichi's cheek red his eyes shied away from her innocent blinking gaze.

"Uh, the thing is." Junichi listened to Kaoru explain their ordeal, about Keiko Tanaka and her hesitation, her worries and troubles in finding the right words and the means to convey them to a boy. She yearned for advice about her restless heart that beat faster each time.

"And what does that have to with me?" Junichi pointed a finger to his face, confused and embarrassed at the situation he was in, being asked about love when he's in trouble when it comes to the same subject.

Kaoru beamed up, grin across her face, claiming that only another boy would be able to think of the right answer, at least an acceptable one, but since Keiko approached her, then the matter was up to her but tragically she has no one else to turn to but Junichi.

She tossed in a few dramatic scene of a maiden in trouble, in her teary mode, and a helpless Kaoru tapped Junichi by the shoulder. Keiko followed through wearing a reserved smile, urging Junichi, and saying she only agreed because it was from a dependable guy like Junichi. Her words coiled down from his ears to heart and caused its excitement.

Junichi sighed, calmed his nerves, found this troublesome meeting a bit taxing for him as he initially thought, but looking at Kaoru's uneasy shadow and Keiko's hopeful gaze made him fall under their spell.

"Okay fine, I'll try to think of something, anyway, who is this guy that you like? Do we know him?" Junichi crossed his arms on his chest and took Keiko's attention.

"Well, that's another, Keiko doesn't want to tell me and we are here trying to help her." Kaoru complained.

Keiko looked back at Junichi, then at Kaoru, anxiety growing on her. She sighed, breathing in big and sighed with worried expression on her face blinking back and forth on the two faces before her.

"Tanaka-san, that's fine," he interrupted, calling Keiko, to calm her and a glare at Kaoru for pressuring her friend, "you don't have to tell us if you're not ready yet."

Junichi shifted, anchored his right hand to support his chin, "let's see, how about you do the classic. A love letter. I don't know about this guy you like but if it was me, I would really love to accept one. Well, not like I am used to it though."

"A love letter?" Keiko doesn't sound so thrilled but her friend does. "Whoa! I think that's good Junichi. That's right Keiko since you said you can't approach him alone, a love letter should be fine for you. And your penmanship is better than me."

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with her penmanship, but think about it Tanaka-san." Keiko felt her cheek burned up at Junichi's smile and she grabbed at his hand as it presented itself, surprising Kaoru and Junichi. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Thank you Tachibana-kun."

"Yah, I think you'll do fine, Tanaka-san." He tried to laugh it off but his worries has grown again, thinking about the curse and if it has affected Keiko. He looked into her eyes and what he found there was going to add into his stress.

Her "thank you" rang for a while in his head after her hand has released his. He was thankful that Kaoru pulled her and excused as she has to go to her part-time job in a short while. Keiko wanted to stay though but Kaoru forced her not to as it won't be beneficial to her if a rumor linked her to Junichi and there was also someplace Junichi has to go to.

Junichi sighed sitting on his knees. He has lost count of how many times he did that, then a reminder came to mind, Kaoru reminded him to meet Takahashi-sensei in the faculty room. He has no reason to decline and it was probably about him ditching a few classes in the afternoon. _I guess I really have to go._

He walked in knocking on the door. "Excuse me." No one answered inside, but someone did, only behind him.

"Junichi-kun, are you fine now? Did you really get a cold?" It was Maya Takahashi, wrapped in her usual teacher suit, of blazer and skirt.

It startled Junichi. He stepped back inside the faculty room to his surprise. And just as expected nobody was around. He took a glimpse of his sensei. His expected anger and seriousness was nowhere, what remained was her kind and blooming afterglow that struck him the first time he saw her during the welcoming ceremony.

Many students thought of Maya Takahashi as an angel then but their imagination soon evolved into a demon covered only by a holy skin.

Her radiance was blinding that he withdrew first, intending of apologizing, bowed his head, yet he found himself being dragged out of the faculty and tossed into the guidance room she locked behind her. Junichi wanted to say something but his voice disappeared under her subtle and soft embrace that wrapped and coiled his tongue with disbelief and silence.

He surrendered to the warmness of her squeeze, her hot breath that tickled his neck, his skin, and her soft melon that pushed on his chest. She spoke with warmth and sadness as she stretched her hand, stepped back, and distanced her body from him at an arm-length.

"No, I can't do this… I shouldn't be doing this sort of thing with my student." Her hoarse voice echoed with regret. "But why, why do I feel like this when I'm with you? I – I wanted to-"

Junichi stood stunned. He failed to find a word to say. There was no way to he can say it was because he touched him that night. And all this started because of a simple whim from a stupid god so-called Cupid.

He sat down on the free chair, freed from her hold, her arms dropped dead on her sides. He may not be able to admit and make an excuse out of a god, but as it was certainly his fault, he felt doing the right thing to do, "I'm sorry Sensei, it was my fault."

"No. That night, I was out drinking because of stress and pent up frustrations. You know, I'm not growing young and beautiful so…"

"But Sensei, It was because I did that sort of thing with you." Junichi brought up the event of him undressing her in the dark. He wanted to be blame about it and not see his beloved teacher lose faith to herself.

"What are you saying, you didn't do anything." Her pale, sad, half-closed eyes cowered under his gaze. "Sorry, I know because I'm awake. I am not pretty that's why you lost interest mid-way… but I am glad you didn't." but her tone said otherwise and Junichi saw the truth in her words.

"No. That is, That's not it… No! That's not true Sensei!" He enthusiastically disagreed, clenching his fist, standing tall from his two feet.

"I- I would've devoured you right then and there because Sensei is just too charming and really beautiful that I would've forced myself to you but I don't want that because I… I lo-," it almost escape him, the last three words that was forbidden, but he was saved by her lips. Hot and slippery was her lips. He imagined it tasted like a special consommé soup, richly flavoured and invigorating, the kind that reached to his heart and burned his forehead passionately.

It lasted for at least ten seconds, enough time for Junichi to savour the moment of her lips on his forehead. He was a bit disappointed that it landed four inches away from his forsaken lips, and though it wasn't enough to sate his wildly beating heart, her warm embrace that came after the kiss filled him with so much joy and warmth.

Maya tried hard to suppress her emotion, but listening to Junichi stirred her heart more, and threw fierce flame under her blood. She has lost sight of reasoning and succumbed to the woman in her. "What are you trying to say to your teacher, Tachibana-kun?"

"Sensei?" He uttered in disbelief.

"Sorry Tachibana-kun, I know this is wrong but I don't know why I feel this way as well. At times I wanted to hate you because of this feeling but that was wrong as well for so many reasons but still you are my student." And she was no longer her old self, her self-control was slowly bending out of her will and he saw that in the radiance of her playful grin and the tear she tried to hide. Her strict yet sensual lips glistened but the look in her eyes stayed warm over him, pouring sunshine over his face, radiant and sparkling.

She wrapped her arm around him and whispered to his ear, "I can't respond to your feelings now, or freely show it, but I at least want you to know that I care for you Junichi-kun." she gently bit his earlobe, teased and played on it under her careful white teeth.

Whoa! He escaped covering his molested ear while she laughed audibly. "That's not funny, Sensei. Wait! Sensei, you just called me by my first name."

"Ara! Did I? Anyway that's your punishment for teasing your Sensei but for the real reason I called for you here today was to thank you for last time," she walked up to him. Smile stuck on her face beaming affection as she wrapped her precious dark red scarf around his neck. "I want you have this so take better care of yourself, that's a promise, ok, Junichi-kun… Oops! That's bad I should call you Tachibana-kun as usual."

Junichi really looked at her keenly for a while, not as her student, but as a man who has seen a radiance showering over him. Her subtle conservative smile that lifted his spirit and her shining eyes that caught him admiring her beauty, she knew what was going to happen next but she has neither the drive nor the will to stop Junichi from reaching her lips. He has finally found the courage and Maya melted at the sunshine she saw in his eyes as their lips drew closer as though an invisible string was binding their lips toward another.


	6. Black And Blue Tog

A/N: Thanks for checking this story out. I like Amagami and fell in love with the supporting characters and this is my way to get them involved with Junichi.

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 06 – Black and Blue Tog*_

Trapped in his own thoughts, Junichi was murmuring to himself, cursing Tsukasa Ayatsuji for her impeachable timing and caused his first kiss to fail. He had just remembered her knocking on the door at the very moment and thwarted kiss, giving birth to an excuse for Maya to make a left turn to the door.

"Ayatsuji-san, thank you for your help. Come in, Tachibana-kun was on his way out." There was a sparkle of sorry in her eyes as she turned to Junichi surrendering under his breath and bowed his head on his way to the door.

Junichi ignored the curious glare of Tsukasa Ayatsuji and head straight to his class, picked up his bag and secured the scarf given to him by his homeroom teacher. He nagged o

"Right, maybe he's already gone home." He thought looking over the window. Unique laugh of her sister, Miya, dragged his attention down the hallway leading to the school's pool.

"What's Miya doing?" Curious at his sister's antics, he ended up following the trio to the pool. It was of course, forbidden for outsiders, much less a boy, to enter the pool while the swimming club were using it but Junichi was sure his sister would probably cause damage if left unattended.

"That Miya! It will be bad if the swimming club captain found her… I guess as her brother, I must make sure she won't trouble anyone but how exactly am I going to get in." He looked around, and found a shadow going in from the small window on the next corner. _Was it Miya?_

He peeked inside to find that the window leads exactly to the shower room of the pool, and listening to the dancing sprinkle of water told Junichi that someone was using it at the moment. He expected Miya, but second-guessed too late after diving inside the same window.

"Who's there?" His heart almost jumped out. The owner of the voice who called just now was definitely not Miya, and such authority and fearful aura from the next cubicle surely belonged to the captain of the swimming club, "Hibiki-chan!"

"Whoa! Haruka! What are you doing here? Did you use the faulty window again? I knew I should've prioritized its repair or this noisy dog will keep trespassing."

"Hibiki-chan you're so mean. I also want to swim… come on let me swim too."

Junichi was sure that second voice belonged to Haruka Morishima and he was certain the person he followed inside was her as well. And it made him realize his grave sin. He made a mistake, probably a fatal one that would cause his life.

There were naughty noises that urged him to fantasize about Haruka clinging close to the naked body of her bestfriend, Hibiki, who not only had maintained her body supple and athletic, but a curvaceous body that rivalled that of their school idol, Haruka Morishima.

"No, means no." Hibiki shouted opening her cubicle opposite that of where Junichi was. He was certain that Haruka has kept Hibiki's attention with her persistent request and that was probably what gave him the courage to slightly tilt the door to take a better view of the two.

Haruka was simply astonishing even in her tight school swimsuit that seemed to not fit well, choking her already voluptuous body, squeezing the life-giving loveliness out of her but what surprised Junichi was Hibiki Tsukahara.

As they were both wearing a simple black and blue tog, many would have think that Haruka would topple anyone, Junichi would probably agree if he didn't see their flesh underneath the swimsuit, but now, he'd adamantly disagree.

"Haruka! You're causing me too much trouble again." Her serpent-like glare forced Morishima to surrender and sat on her knees.

"Hibiki-chan's mean." And she rushed out of the shower room against the call of Hibiki.

This uneventful conclusion exhumed laughter in Junichi under his weakened control and got Hibiki turning head. She followed the noise to the opposite cubicle and found no one. Hibiki was going to let it go until a drip of sweat led to Junichi hanging on top of the cubicle.

"No, watch out!" Junichi fell right on top of her, his face stuck between her bountiful jellies and his hands which quickly reached to her wrists effectively locking her underneath his breath. Or it was supposed to since Hibiki didn't complain.

"You are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just followed a suspicious person inside and thought it was my sister and things got complicated and… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this." He exasperatedly pleaded.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment until Junichi opened his eyes and found the piercing glare of Hibiki underneath him. He apologized, again, releasing her arms and her alluring body under his control to stand up and bowed his head for a number of times Hibiki has forgotten.

"Junichi Tachibana, correct?" She looked at him in the eyes, unshaken, collected and calmly offered her hand. "Can you help me up?"

He did as told. She instructed him to wait outside as clean water washed away the dirt over her suit. Against the running water, Hibiki remembered how Junichi avoided clashing against her as much as he could which resulted to less injury for her. She smiled cleaning herself off for a bit more.

Outside the shower room, Junichi found the main purpose of his visit. "Nii-nii! What are you doing here?"

Miya Tachibana barely escaped the grasp of Haruka who has taken a liking to her. She, together with her classmates, was wearing the official club's swimsuit. "You! I followed you here. You're not a member so you shouldn't be here."

"What are you saying, baka-nii-san? I'm officially a member starting today." Miya rebelled on top of her proud grin.

"You're the outsider, is this pervert really your brother?" The short-haired girl with piercing eyes coldly stared at Junichi. She was a well-known freshman and was boasted by Miya a couple of times that Junichi remembered her name, Ai Nanasaki, the favorite fresh member of the swimming that was elected the vice-captain.

Going by the order, the plump-breasted cute girl behind her was no doubt the shy girl Miya talked about as well, Sae Nakata. She was the most promising among the freshman to replace Haruka Morishima as the school idol if only she can remove come out her shell.

"No! I'm not a pervert. Like I said, I'm just concern about my sister…" his voice started fading around this point, where his unsteady eyes was almost distracting, "but, I guess I was in the wrong."

"Please forgive me!" Junichi bowed to the crowd in a lower stance.

"No, he's not an outsider." Hibiki came in with a hand towel hanging on her slim neck, "Junichi Tachibana is our new club manager. Everyone make sure to depend on him, ok!"

"What!" The crowd was in shock, not only that it sounded forced from the bewildered expression of Junichi but for Hibiki to welcome a guy as the club manager.

"But, Captain! He's a guy." Ai demanded an explanation.

"So? Don't worry, he's completely harmless. I'm sure our new member, Tachibana was it?" Miya raised a hand and was glared upon by Ai as it was clearly in agreement with the Captain. "No. That will be confusing so can I call you, Junichi-kun from now on instead."

Junichi nodded, confused at the empress-like personality that doesn't bow to anyone. "What are you still doing here Haruka? Outsiders are forbidden inside. Go home."

It crushed Junichi to see Morishima walking alone like a beautiful shih-tzu abandoned by its owner which found another plaything. He looked back at Hibiki and found himself inside her squinty eyes.

Nanasaki was helpless against the decision made by their Captain so instead she made sure to goad the girls into ordering Junichi around to force him to retirement from the position chased upon by many boys. "I've never seen the Captain acting like this. And Tachibana-senpai… Why did he accept the position anyway? He should have refused the Captain."

Despite her difficulty, Ai noticed the bent expression on Miya as she gazed on her brother. "Sorry Miya… I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, Ai-chan. It's fine. I'm not really sure what my idiot brother is thinking. Besides, he seemed to be enjoying it too much."

Ai wasn't sure what was it emanating dark aura in her friend's eyes but she chose well to overlook it and noted the reason for change in Miya as Junichi came back with unrefined grin on his face while handling towel to Hibiki.

"Is this really a good idea Tsukahara-senpai?" Junichi enjoyed the illusion of harem by the pool but the glare from her sister and most of the crowds while hiding behind Hibiki Tsukahara has scorched his soul asunder.

Hibiki looked at him again over her shoulder. She doesn't understand it herself but she felt like trusting Junichi and she knew their club needed a manager. "Junichi-kun, truth is I am not planning to push this responsibility to you so if you really feel like this wasn't your place then I understand."

"But Junichi-kun, I feel like I can trust you to take care of me and the girls." Hibiki only realized what she said when the young boy's flustered face stared at her in awe. Hibiki left him dumbfounded, his mouth open wide and unattended, as she went about her duties.

Looking at Hibiki, working hard for the swimming club and caring for each members made him realize his own weakness, that he hasn't even tried much to do for others and here he was complaining. He looked around once more, noted the smile on Miya and her friends as well as the motherly aura that surrounded Hibiki. He decided to at least try and maybe someday… just someday, he'd be able to make someone smile and thank him for his efforts.


	7. Hot Pink Letter

Disclaimer – I do not own Amagami SS

_*Chapter 07 – Hot Pink Letter*_

Running late to school after an exhaustive event with the members of the swimming club, Junichi was catching his breath and was berated by Miya, his petite flat-chested sister, for his lack of stamina and advised him to seriously look into joining a sport activity.

He pondered about it but realized the benefits of being a steady manager for the swimming club. He promised to make the best out of it.

Junichi crouched on his exhausted knee and breathed heavily under the red scarf which caught Miya's attention. "Nii-nii, is that from a girl? Is it your girlfriend?"

He rubbed its soft texture on his chin and lips. Oh, he wished what Miya said was the truth but sadly it wasn't and he realized it was probably the his curse fault that Maya Takahashi gave him such a lucrative gift but still he couldn't helped be excited thinking about it.

Sure, romance between student and teacher was a no-no in the society but if both parties were happy then the society shouldn't bother them about it. It's not like he was asking for their permission for his every action anyway.

"What? Junichi-kun, is that true?" Junichi rose to bump head at Rihoko Sakurai's chin. She fell flat on her skirt while Junichi curled back complaining about his swollen forehead and a nice view of Rihoko's white bear panty.

Miya simply laughed at Rihoko's clumsiness which didn't change at all. A familiar face caught her attention and that was the end of her laughing fit. "Whoa! That's Sae-chan, Nii-nii I'm going ahead. Riho-chii come by the house sometimes and bring some melons ~nishishishi."

She rushed away leaving her brother marvel at playful laugh of Rihoko, his childhood friend, somehow those lips of her reminded him of the time they used to play together. They were in the same year but didn't end up in the same class. "It would've been fun."

"What fun, Junichi-kun?" she gazed at him puzzled.

Junichi stood up first, offered his hand, and watched the natural amber glisten in Rihoko's eyes and her unrivalled melon bounce under the uniform. Her caramel-coated hair was shorter than before. He would have preferred it longer but decided to brush off the thought as it won't be fair to Rihoko who treated him as a dear friend for so long.

But that was where he was so wrong, if only he has the ability to decipher the passion Rihoko had in her eyes, not like anyone would need that while looking at the glances she threw at him but Junichi's case was of course an exception. These was one of the few annoying but enjoyable scenes Kanae Ito had hoped to see in her way to school.

She sneaked behind her best friend, Rihoko, and tickled her side. She played the day being merciful and allowed her a breathing room after her surrender.

Kanae raised a hand at Junichi, acknowledging his inconsiderate existence and offered a hand. "What are you guys doing? You can't be lovey-dovey on the street. Come on, let's go or we'll be la-"

It was true that she doesn't normally interact with Junichi but she only wanted to tease Rihoko a bit, only she appeared to be the one on the receiving end as her amiable gesture was ignored by Junichi who stood on his own. Kanae was furious, oblivious of the fact that Junichi chose to not touch her due to the curse he may inflict him with, but that was a story he decided not to tell.

Still it wasn't overkill to be cautious. He silently pondered about it, the list of girls he had physical encounter with since coming to school. Maya Takahashi was his first and then Hibiki Tsukahara came to mind. He held a fists thinking about both ladies and decided not to be caught off guard again.

He looked back on the empty street hoping to apologize to Kanae, it was rude, yes, especially to the beauty next only to Haruka Morishima, but only dust sweeping the street remained.

"See you around, Junichi." He found Rihoko dragged by hand by a really pissed Kanae. He unknowingly humiliated her but still it was better than making a victim out of her. That was what at least he thought staring at his hand until a loud slap from behind took his attention.

"What are doing boss? Hurry up!" Masayoshi was already running ahead before he got back on his feet.

Out of breath, the duo reached the school almost at the borderline of being late. They hurried to the closet for their wabaki. Masayoshi slipped his quickly and noticed Junichi staring off again. "Taicho! Hurry up or well be late… crap that's the bell. Come on!"

They got in the nick of time just as their names were being called. Junichi Tachibana and Masayoshi Umehara were safe and staring at the ceiling from their seat, exhausted from the running, but not Junichi. Well, he was every bit as tired but he has something in his mind.

_What could this mean? _Is it really…?

No matter how hard he whacked his brain, he still couldn't believe that something out of ordinary would happen today. It wasn't his birthday. It's not even close to thanksgiving but for someone to give him alms of joy. What he found in his drawer was definitely, a hot pink love letter addressed to him.

Unbelievable happiness showered over him inside the class the entire morning. Many times he wanted to escape the lecture or improvise providing false excuses to check on the letter now sleeping in the folds of his note but he persevered.

The bell rang hard to end the morning class but Junichi failed to sneak out once more. Stupid! He cursed his lack of resourcefulness at his failure to thwart the vivid plan of Kaoru and Masayoshi who paired up to ingeniously slave Junichi into buying for the three of them.

Junichi sighed wastefully while walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria. Of course, he would have been able to read it from his seat but that would be a violation against his very own code of conduct. It was his first so at least a quiet and free from prying eyes must be in order but it invited a mixed feeling now that the noises from the cafeteria has reached him.

"Those two, really… I can't even read my love letter in peace."

He protested, of course, but then, he has no intention of prolonging the inevitable outcome and so he stood, took the letter and safely hid it in his pocket. And now set on his mission, he focused at the crowd in front of the bread station.

Sigh! Junichi spotted a lost soul in the corner. He recognized her and it took no-brainer for him to approach her. "What's up? You're Miya's friend right? I'm Junichi Tachibana, Miya's brother…"

Sae Nakata's voice almost escaped unnoticed but Junichi knew her type, soft-spoken and timid. Times like this required an assertive man or so he thought, and he quickly offered his help. She was standing near the bread station so her reason for being there was obvious.

"Let me buy it for you, I know a trick when it comes to buying bread." He grinned with a smug on his face, "tell me… what do you like?" If anything, her eyes didn't lie when she tip-toed toward the crowd only to regress back to her starting position.

Still, she wasn't able to decide, fidgeting under her shadow and trying hard to look away from his gaze.

Junichi looked over his shoulder at the growing crowd, he has to go now, but no way he'd just leave a cute shy girl by herself like this. He clenched his fist and threw it over his head. "I knew it! You can't decide because almost every bread in the cafeteria were so delicious it can make you scream… but leave it to me. I will sure find something that will suit your taste."

And he was gone. Sae watched him go in and out with two paper bad, one on each hand.

"Here for you." Junichi handed the bag on his left hand.

Sae hesitated a bit but truthfully, it excited her, and the bloomed red rose on her cheek was proof enough. Junichi's magnanimous introduction in her timid life overwhelmed her that she wasn't even able to say thank you to Junichi, just a thrift smile, and before she realized it he was gone, leaving a curiosity on her face as she opened the bag.

Junichi's a couple of step away to his class when a commotion started. Something crashed followed shortly by angry voices of boys but Junichi recognized another. It was Kaoru and there was Masayoshi as well. He rushed the door and found a group of boys snarling at Kaoru, pointing a finger at her and to Keiko and Masayoshi.

It was brewing trouble and Junichi somewhat felt that he has the right to butt in and defend Kaoru, not that she actually needed it. He stood beside them, asking about the trouble they were in.

"What? We're just having fun…" They claimed, showing a pink letter that was quickly recognized by Junichi. It was definitely his letter.

He turned his pocket empty and knew from there that it was definitely his. "You as*h*le. Give it back to me."

"Don't even try to be hero this time Tachiba-" whatever insult or threat he was supposed to deliver was lost, along with his front teeth that went flying after a solid punch from Kaoru. Junichi noticed the hurried shadow behind the crowd of student outside and switched places with their heroine.

Junichi had a good idea about the coming shadow and he knew just how to protect Kaoru. He pretended to attack the rest of the bully. Goading them to attack, calling them cowards who would attack a girl something that brought color on Kaoru's face and realized what he's aiming for, an act which gained him further respect from Masayoshi.

"What's going on here?" The three musketeers and the opposing force shied away at the ogre that blew the door wide open. It was the class representative, Tsukasa Ayatsuji, with the empress of the class, Maya Takahashi.

x-X-x


End file.
